lunar_imperialfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
Luna is the capital of the Empire and orbits the remnants of Terra, the third planet from Sol. It orbits Sol every year and Terra every month, which is also the length of it's day as it is tidally locked. Luna's surface is covered with Spires that provide space for living, working and trading. The centre of the spires contain a core than increases gravity in the local area, in dense areas this keep gravity at 1G (old Terran gravity) while in the more sparsely packed areas it can drop to as low as 0.5 G. The other great technological marvel of the spires is the cooling system that helps counteract the large swings in temperature every month. Water is pumped over the spires on the hot side which turns to steam and it pumped to the cold side where the same pumps pumps out steam that turns to ice. During the High House Period many nobles experimented with generic alterations for fashion and practical purposes. This was among the practices prohibited to them after the House War but the alterations remained in the gene pool and within a century most Lunari exhibited one or two "Ancestral Traits". The people of Luna are refered to as Lunari. They are typically stocky and tanned, taking pride in their similarity to the people of old Terra. History Geography Most of the surafec of Luna is coverd by a spider web of spires, with wealth and luxury concentrated at the nodes and less so along the 'strands'. Some of the gaps between the webs haven't filled in, however, and are home to great salt flats into which the unrelenting luna freeze/taw cycle deposites particulate waste from the rest of Luna. Some brave the salt flats as unregulated spaces where one can eke out a living diggin for rare and exotic particles. The income is small, smaller still once the gangs that clame these areas have had their cut, but the cost of getting started is small and so those with very little are often despirate enough to work the flats. Artitechture The spires of Luna are the chief architectural feature of the moon, although the underspires, gravlev train system, walkways and parks are all worthy of note. The Spires range from 500 to 2000m tall, build around a central collumn that has been spatially engineered to enhance gravity in the surrounding area while adding strangth to the spire. Each spire is continually being expanded and maintained by armies of drones that scuttle along their sides. Since they are always growing and the higher up the spire the more expensive the floor space there is always something more to aspire to. During the luna day water is pumped along their surface which is turned to steam by the high temperatures, keeping the spires themselves cool. During the luna night this water turns to ice, insulating the spires against the cold and providing a striking image. The artictcuture of the spires is dominated by high arches, long halls, columns and statues. Due to their piecemeal construction though they have an organis air to them, twisting intot he air and often growing into one another. Locations of Interest The Tranquil Throne The Tranquil Throne is the seat of the Emperor. Located in the center of the Sea of Tranquility, one of the few large bodies of water on Luna, it is a vast structure of interconnected spires, some of which actually float above others, their gravity cancelled out. Unless an audience is granted, or you are an Imperial Sevant or Imperial Cult official, visits are restricted to signtseeing tours conducted from the water. Some imperial servants are only found in the palace: Golden Cardinals, Platinum Astrologers and the emperor’s personal guard, the Flame Jackels. The Enterprise Bazaar Luna is host to countless bazaars for commerce but the Enterprise Bazaar is the largest and most well known. Before entering the bazaar visitors are required to recieve a fiscal blessing from an Imperial Astrologer of at least Bronze rank. The Songia Spire The Songie Spire is the largest structure on Lunar next to the Tranquil Throne. It is the headquarters of the Ministry for Tariffs and Markets and used to be 6 seperate spires before it grew together to meet the demand for space as the Ministry expanded in the 3rd century IY. Society Lunari hold compactness of frame, symmetry and impracticality (to show wealth) as signs of beauty. Lunari children are seen as investments, so their upbringing is suposed to bring a return later in life. they are educated by machines that flash their brains with important knowledge at several times during their development. Access to good machines is at a premium. Law and Order The lunar surface is the most rigourously secure place in the system. As well as the usual contracted police forces, Radiant Seekers patrol the streets on long mechanical legs that allow them to see criminal activity and move swiftly through the crowds. They are empowered to make any demand they like of citizens in the name of upholding peace and the penalties for disobedience are harsh. Economy Whie the whole Empire is focused on money, more so thr further through its history you get, Luna is the hub of all this financial activity. Bankers, traders, merchants and buisiness owners are the most prestigous jobs and Lunari can have. Even those in more worldly jobs are encouraged to act as entrepeneurs and start out on their own, although most fail and have to accept the lesser role of working for someone else. Fiscascopes An important part of life on Luna is the fiscascope, an augury that can be cast by Imperial Astrologer and is suposed to advise on how you should handle your money. The Sub Spires The Subspires are a world apart from the Luna surface, it is here that the underclasses live, those who haven't managed to get a foot in the door of ownership or who have chosen not to. The Sub Spire areas are all reserved for infrastructure and forbidden to unorthorised personel so a patrol sweep can easily find criminals if the mines of Mercury need more bodies. Category:Moon Category:Place